Still More SemiParallel Lives, Buffy vs Bambi
by regertz
Summary: -Still at it in Warren's lab, Buffy's mind has another unique encounter...


Still More(Semi)Parallel Lives..."Buffy vs Bambi"...

Archived at the Buffy Rebecca verse, .com/buffyrebecca

Disclaimer: All BTVS characters remain the property of Josh Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and all other owner/creators of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series...

Summary:

In (semi)Parallel Lives, Buffy had a slight accident while making the neural recording that restored Buffy Rebecca, her robotic sister...And found herself in an alternate existence...

But, just as BR herself came out of the infinite potential universe of Buffies...So Buffy's mind that night wandered through a number of alternate existences...Here's another...

One someone had to do...Someday...

(The SPL opening coming should help but if you're new to the Semi Parallel Lives format you might like to review the BRverse stories "Sunnydalopolis", "In for A Penny", "The Tie That Binds"...)

"Buffy vs Bambi"...Part I

It had to be done under the strictest secrecy...

Buffy though still weak, was determined to restore Buffy Rebecca as quickly as possible...And she wanted it to be a surprise for her "brother?in?law"...who was conscientiously performing Slayer patrol in her place, following her recent brush with death and vampirism...

Who had no idea that she with Willow's help had retained Buffy Rebecca's memories throughout the modified Wolfram?Hart resurrection ceremony that had restored her...Ready to go into a new neural recording and pull Buffy Rebecca's soul back into her robot body...

So it had to be done at night...

With help from Spike's partner in cybernetics, Warren the robotmaker, creator of April and the unique artificial human brain that made Buffy Rebecca a true soul...The one potential Buffy in the universe who could provide Spike with salvation...

And Tara...Who had assisted Warren in reviving Buffy Rebecca's body with the old April brain so that the Greatest Slayer of All Time could help in the fight against Darla and Wolfram?Hart...And be ready for BR's return...

They were sure it would work...BR's soul waited merely for the call of her memories to return...

They just needed to separate the neural patterns of the two twins...human from robot...

Buffy reached the lab where a deactivated Buffy?April waited with the new brain ready...

She was glad to have missed poor BA's deactivation...Not that it hurt...Or amounted to more than shutting down a computer...Still...to see an exact copy of one's own body...No, she was glad to have missed it...

Willow who had just come, was also glad...And let Warren know she preferred not to see any more robots...

He agreed...One daughter a year younger than himself would be quite enough...

They got Buffy prepped and ready...She wasn't worried...She'd done this twice already...Once involuntarily, once voluntarily...

Besides...she was a little anxious to distance herself from BR's own memories...Of Spike, of their brief life together, of Buffy's deep unhappiness and rage at her creation...And the pain after her battle with the Goddess of Glory and Victory...

Not that they weren't some beautiful memories...But they were a little confusing...And she was a little...vulnerable...right now...

Spike had been so...during those days...

And so amazingly content with the little he gotten...She could never have believed...

And they'd had so much...In so short a time...In a crypt, no less...

But of course that was Buffy Rebecca...Not her...She was waiting and hoping for Riley's return...

It would not do to fall in love with William Walthrop before her sister was restored...

Warren ran her through the procedure...Pretty dull actually...It was basically just a set of headphones...That scan your brain from front to back...

Fortunately she could read or watch TV during it...But as it was so important to do it properly and as she wanted so much to keep it a secret from Spike...They would do it here and not at home...

Dawn had desperately wanted to come...But she had just recovered herself from Darla's little party and Buffy had refused point blank...But Dawn would be the first to be told when BR was revived...And they would reintroduce Spike and BR at the Summers'...

Mom would have liked that...

She grins at Warren...He loves this, I just know it...After all the trouble I gave him over BR...And here I am moving heaven and earth to get her back...for Spike...

And for me...And Dawn...

We need her too...

It happened just after half an hour...Willow had gone to get something for Buffy to drink...

Tara and Warren were studying the data stream from the recorder...

They were so involved they didn't notice that a thunderstorm had begun outside...

Buffy was deep in her history book...She had a ton of work to catch up on...And a brief spell of death was not likely to work as an excuse...

Lightening struck the lab...And knocked out the power...And caused a slight outage in the neural recorder...

Buffy passed out...

A gentle dew on her lips revived her...She opened her eyes...A misty morn greeted her...She was spread out on a bed of grass in the midst of tall trees...Wildflowers peeping through at points...

Hmmn...She looked about...

This did not look like Warren's lab...

Pretty as it might be...

Clearly she was hallucinating...Some side effect of the neural transfer...

"Warren!...Willow!..." she called into the deep forest...

Hell, it might reach them...Maybe she'd start mumbling in the lab where she no doubt lay and they'd wake her...

A lone fawn approached from out of the woods...Shyly coming near...

"Hey..." Buffy whispered gently...Putting out a hand...

"It's ok...Come here...C'mon...That's it..."

Ok...she patted the fawn carefully...

"You're Dawn, right?...Trying to wake me up or something?..."

The fawn nuzzled at her side a bit, then looked up with sad eyes...

"No..." it said, quite distinctly...

And dropped its head to nuzzle again...

Buffy blinked...But, hey...The Slayer is equal to the challenge of a surreal dream...

Though if all went well, she'd see if Willow and maybe her restored twin Buffy Rebecca might help put Warren put into his own neural dreamscape for an hour or two...Maybe Spike as well...

Well...Maybe not Spike...William has been through a century long nightmare already...

She eyed the fawn carefully...

"Can you speak to me?...Tell me what's up here?..."

The fawn raised its beautiful head...

"Yes..."

And dropped back again...

Buffy glared a bit...Somebody having a little fun somehow...

And if his name is Spike...All her sympathy just went out the...

"Well..." she lifted the fawn's head...

"What are you...Where am I...What's going on here?"

"My name is Bambi...You are in my forest, uninvited...Though not unwelcome..."

"And you're here because I asked to meet you..."

Really?...Oh...Buffy smiled...

"You're some childhood memory...Bambi the movie and all..."

"No..." the fawn eyed her...

"I'm an acquaintance of your friend...Willow, I believe is her name?..."

Willow?...Buffy stared...

"Yes..." the fawn stared back...Coldly now...

Of course, it was a different Willow...From an alternate universe...My old home...

"Really...?" Buffy nodded...Hmmn...If I didn't know fawns were all gentle and sweet, I'd say there was a distinct air of menace in this little fellow...

"Your friend sacrificed me...To save you..." the fawn cocked its head to one side...

"But...You said..."

"Yes...A different Buffy...In a different universe...But sadly...For you...You were the only Buffy I could get my hooves on..." Bambi pulled back...

"And I was just as innocent as you...If not more so..."

"En guard, Slayer!..."the fawn cried...

Buffy stared as the fawn moved back...Opened its mouth to reveal six inch fangs...And sank them into her neck...

Tasty...and worth the wait...Bambi noted as it settled down to the best meal of its existence...

"Anything wrong, Buf...?" Willow asked as Buffy sat bolt upright...Warren and Tara hurrying over...

"Do we hafta do this much longer?..." Buffy stared...


End file.
